Untitled so far- but up for suggestions!
by Ivory-Bride
Summary: A young mousemaid and her friends live peacefully in Redwall Abbey until the one day a delirious guest appears at the front gate...What's this about a black-furred, red eyed weasle? And what about the strange albino mouse? Chapter 2 is finally up! Woo hoo
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes:  
Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on the 'net ever! I hope you like it. Please,   
please review it! I want to know what I did right or what I should clear up or do better.   
No flames, please… Anyways… Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Gee, it's colder than I thought out here," said Myst the abbeymouse. She   
wrapped her shawl tighter around herself.  
"Burr, aye. Et be gurtly cold out 'ere" Iden the mole was outside with her, helping   
to collect chestnuts for the winter feast.  
"I'm so glad I got this shawl last season. Mother Willow sure knows how to sew!"  
The two friends collected chestnuts and placed them in large, wicker, baskets. Myst   
sighed and sat down in the snow.  
"Is sumpthin' wrong, mizzy?" asked Iden as he stopped collecting chestnuts.  
"Not at all, my friend. It's just so pretty, you know, the snow and all. I like to   
enjoy the view," she smiled.  
"Well, you'm won't think et's so purtty when yurr see that thurr storm come.   
'Member? Th' one ol' Jeremy talked 'bout?"  
Myst jumped up, abruptly, suddenly remembering.  
"Oh, yes! We have to get the chestnuts in time!"  
They continued on with their duty, faster, and less relaxed than before. Myst stood on the   
tree and attemped to reach a large chestnut, laying on a far branch.  
"Almost there… Yahhh!" she fell, and landed with her face in the snow.  
"Ya great lump! Never send a mousey ta do a squirrel's job!"  
Myst looked up to see the tormenter. It was a familiar face.  
"Snoof! You bumblebrain! I'll getcha for that one!" She ran, chasing the young   
squirrel. Iden watched her, worried.  
"Myst! Are yurr alroight?!"  
Myst playfully tackled Snoof. When she had him laying flat, face down on the ground,   
she sat on his back.  
"Don'y worry. I'm fine. Just hurt my tree climbin' pride!" she said, pushing   
Snoof's face into the snow.  
"Now doan't yurr do that mizzy, yool hurt Snoof." Iden looked concerned.  
"Aww… Iden, you worry too much," said Myst as she stood up, off of Snoof's   
back. "He's my friend. I wouldn't purposely hurt him!" she picked up the basket of   
chestnuts.  
"Father Abbot asked me to come out here and get you two. He says you've been   
gone too long," Snoof said, brushing the snow from his headfur.   
"Well, itz Mizz Myst 'ere who decoided to flop roight daown on 'er bottom ta   
look et thurr snow," Iden accused.  
"Hmph. It was pretty," Myst smiled.  
The three friends walked into Redwall Abbey with baskets of chestnuts, ready for the   
warm winter feast.  
  
  
  
Running, running, running, run. Through the forest. Dark. Snowing. Away from her.   
Away. Sheith. Weasel. Fox. Black. Red eyes. Her. Away. Evil. Family, house, burn. Fire.   
Burn. Flames. Burning. Redwall… Must get to Redwall… mother, father, brothers, baby   
sister. Gone. Run. Run from Sheith. Run...away...away to Redwall. Die.  
  
Chomp, chomp chomp.  
"Mmmmm… chesknutters. How Oi luvv chesknutters."  
"Iden, ol' pal! Don't eat 'em all or you'll start ta look like Myst! Hee hee! Hee   
hee! Ow!"  
"Serves you right, Snoof. Insultin' a poor liddle mouseymaid like me!" chew   
chew.  
The three friends were in Great Hall, watching Friar Dormet bring out the food. They   
were also eating some stolen loot.   
"Ahem! Iden mole! What have I told you about sneaking candied chestnuts before   
a feast?!" The giant shadow of a badger mother enveloped the guilty party.  
"Urr… soarry, Murther Armaine, marm," Iden smiled, guiltily.  
"Myst, don't think I am blind to your bulging cheeks! And Snoof, I have never   
known you to miss a chance at scoffing free food when you aren't supposed to." she   
spoke harshly, but when Myst looked into her eyes, she could tell the badger mother was   
smiling inside.  
"Hee hee… ummm… Want one?" Myst asked, offering her elder a stolen   
chestnut. Mother Armaine looked to both side to see if anybeast was watching. When she   
reassured herself, she accepted the chestnut and popped it into her mouth.   
"I won't tell if you won't, but I do have to take these away," she smiled, picking   
up the stolen bowl of chestnuts. The three thieves watched her walk away, disappointed.  
"Chesknutters…urrr," Iden moaned, watching the chestnuts being carried into the   
kitchen.   
"How I wish I could enjoy the sweet taste once again…" Snoof said, starry eyed.  
"I sure am going to miss those chestnuts," Myst said, dazed.  
"Yaaaaahhh! Attack!"  
"Owch!" Myst turned around to see the dibbun, who had pounced on her back,   
screaming. "Tual! Ya liddle rascal! I'll teach you to jump on me!" she shouted at the   
baby hedgehog, a glint of childishness in her eye. She pulled Tual off of her and flung her   
into the air, catching her before she fell to the ground.  
"Hee hee hee! Tula not ascared a you! Myst iz funny!" she said, laughing.  
"You seem to be Myst's only fanclub! Ha ha... Owch!" This time, Snoof was hit   
in the head by Tual. Even Iden, the worrier he was, couldn't hide a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Redwall… run too… black out… fading...knock…  
  
  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
Everyone in Great Hall was sitting at the table, waiting for Abbot Almer to give a speech   
for thanks when suddenly…  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
  
  
Skipper of Otters looked over the main gate.  
"Who comes? Friend or foe?"  
"Friend...mouse… help me… die... weasle, red... die…  
Skipper open the gate, startled. The creature was clearly in troble.  
"Skipper! Who is it?" Mother Armaine ran to him, followed by the eyes of all at   
the feast, who were watching for the new visitor. Skipper walked torwards her, carrying   
the limp body of a muddy, thin, albino, mouse.  
  
"She was at th' gate. After knockin' , she mumbled some mumbo jumbo an' just   
fell over. I think she was delirious."  
Mother Armaine took the mouse and carried her, amongst the curious Redwallers, to the   
infermary.  
  
To be continued next chapter…  
  
Author's Notes:  
Like it? I hope so. It's actually my second attempt at a Redwall fanfic. The first   
one I never posted. It was way before I found out about fanfiction.net. Maybe I'll post   
it… someday… Please review! It'll help make my story better. I'll add some tomorrow in   
study hall in school. Blah...school...  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello again! I'm so sorry I haven't posted for awhile... okay for a long while. I'll try to post sooner this time. I haven't been writing that much because the next semester started in school and I don't have a study hall anymore. I used to write my fanfic in that class, but now the only free time I have is on weekends... So sorry. Thanks so much for waiting! Here's chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I wonder if she's all right..." Myst wondered aloud as she and her friends stood outside the Infirmary door. Soon, Mother Armaine came out the door and gave them an update on the strange mouse.  
  
"She'll be all right, we just have to clean her up and let her rest. I'm sorry, but you can't come in until tomorrow."  
  
With that, she closed the door, the curious young ones on the other side.  
  
"Awww... I wanted to see 'er," Snoof whined, disappointed.  
  
"Stop your whining. We can come back tomorrow. Let's go down to the feast!" Myst suggested.  
  
~~*~  
  
"I'm sorry liddle 'uns, the feast is being postponed 'til tomorrow." Friar Dormet was putting away dishes and storing away foods. "But would you kindly help out with the cleaning up? I could use some extra paws."  
  
"Sure," the group said all at once. They looked around the kitchen. Mother Willow was helping Sister Syfiny put away the dishes. Foremole and his crew were rolling barrels of October Ale, Strawberry Cordial, Apple Cider, and Camomile Tea into the wine cellar. Tual was under a table, leading a crew of dibbuns to a giant plate of fruit tarts that were left out unsupervised.  
  
"What should we do, Friar?" asked Myst.  
  
"Well...Could you help scrub the countertops? They need to be spotless by tomorrow." he answered. Myst, Snoof, and Iden frowned and groaned. Scrubbing was the most hated job in all of Redwall.  
  
"Fine then. If you don't want to scrub, then you don't want to work. Go help mother Armaine in the Infirmary. She needs you more than I do. You can't help out much without scrubbing. Hmph. don't want to scrub, ridiculous! Why when I was a lad..."  
  
The three helpers snuck away before he was finished. Friar Dormet was well known for his long, boring childhood stories.  
  
"We can see the liddle mousey girl!" Myst cried, happily.  
  
They reached the Infirmary in record time. They creaked open the door, slowly and nervously.  
  
"I thought I told you you couldn't see her 'till tomorrow!" The very angry voice of Mother Armaine rose from the inside. Iden pushed Snoof in front of him. Snoof pushed Myst in front of him. Myst scrambled to get in the back before she had to face the angry badger mother. She failed.  
  
"What do you want?" Mother Armaine asked, with a softer voice this time.  
  
"F-Friar Dormet sent us here t-to help out...please," Myst stuttered.  
  
"Oh! Thank you! Coming, please come in, I'm sorry I frightened you. I have such a nasty temper," the Mother answered. "I need some help. Thank you for coming. I shouldn't have gotten mad, it's just that so many dibbuns keep running in, messing everything up. I have been in a bad mood with them, lately. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all right. As long as we can help take care of the mousemaid." Snoof said.  
  
"Do we'm gitt terr see 'ur?" Iden asked.  
  
"Yes, you can see her. You'll have to help me take care of her. Snoof, could you go in that far-left cabinet and get me some aloe and lemon balm?" Snoof nodded and ran off to do her bidding.  
  
"Ummm... Iden, could you wet this cloth with rose water?" Iden nodded and took the cloth.  
  
"Where's thurr roseywaturr?" Iden asked.  
  
"In the lower cabinet. The blue one. Yes, that's it."  
  
"What should I do, marm?" Myst asked, eagerly.  
  
"Myst, you come with me," Mother Armaine told her. "Iden, Snoof, meet us in here when you're done," She led Myst into a different room. Inside were the albino mouse, sleeping, and Brother Vance, the Abbey's recorder.  
  
"Hello, Vance," Myst said politely, curtseying.  
  
"Good evening, little one," he replied, nodding his head.  
  
"Brother Vance is here to record the mouse's memories. Skipper could tell she was troubled, so he called for Brother Vance to record what she knew." Mother Armaine answered the question that Myst was about to ask her.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Snoof asked. He and Iden were at the door with their supplies. Mother Armaine took the cloth and placed it on the weak mouse's forehead.  
  
"The poor mouse wasn't hurt by simply tripping over a tree branch. It's much more serious than that. A weasel named Shieth tortured her. That's all we know now, but we'll find out more when the mouse wakes up.  
  
"What's zurr name?" Iden asked.  
  
"We don't know yet, she was only conscious for a little while.  
  
"What can we do for her?" asked Myst.  
  
"Well, let's see... could you three go outside. Tell Skipper I gave you permission to go outside the abbey gates at night. Walk left, close to the gate, and outside the gate, near the wall is a cluster of snowdrop flowers. Collect two baskets full for me, would you?" Mother Armaine asked.  
  
"Sure!" answered the group, all at once.  
  
"Here, give this to Skipper. That way he'll know you got my permission," added Mother Armaine as she handed Iden a wooden spoon. There were vines painted along the handle, surrounding a red capital letter A at the top.  
  
"Make sure you bring it back to me!" she called as the three young Redwallers ran out the door. "And bring a torch for light!"  
  
"Yes, marm!"  
  
Â°Â°Â°  
  
"Skipper, sir?" Myst called up to the sleeping otter.  
  
"Skipper sir, Skipper sir!" Snoof mocked, with a snotty accent. Myst slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Hee hee hee..."  
  
"Skipper zurr?" Iden called while Myst and Snoof fought.  
  
"Huh...Somebeast calling me?" The Skipper of Otters finally woke up, rubbing his head after Myst had thrown a chestnut at him.  
  
"Yess zurr. Muther Armaine sendz uzins. Wurr picken flowurrs. for 'er." He showed Skipper the spoon. "Could we'm git thru?" Skipper took the spoon, eyeing the trio.  
  
"Of course, go on," he opened the gate for them and waved them out. The gate shut behind them.  
  
"Thankee zurr!" shouted Iden. Snoof looked around.  
  
"Now where are these flowers..."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey peeps! You glad I posted? I hope you like it so far. Please review! Now excuse me, I have to get to writing. Love ya! *Smooches* 


End file.
